Although useful in any application in which the painting of uniform width stripes is desired, the invention was created principally for use by sign painters, auto trim painters, and other painters involved in the commercial arts.
It is difficult to paint stripes of uniform width when making signs, such as along the borders of sign panels, or within the panel to underline or box in copy. Some painting tasks involve a considerable amount of line work on a single panel, such as plot plan layouts and industrial diagrams.
For years the industry has used a striping tool which delivers paint from a paint reservoir through a paint application wheel. This device has the capability of making stripes up to one quarter inch in width. However, although the striper is quite useful, it has several disadvantages. First, the width of the stripe is limited to a quarter of an inch. Also, the striper has to be cleaned after every use, which is a messy job. Also, when laying stripes over one another, for example when making a grid, if a first stripe is not dry before laying a second stripe over it a mess can result on the surface being painted. Lastly, the striper is not reliable except on a horizontal surface.
Although devices have been conceived which lay one or two tape stripes on a surface, absence of implementation of these units and their appearance in commerce indicates that they are undesireably complex and expensive, or perhaps are not reliable. There is a need, therefore, for a dual tape applicator capable of applying a pair of parallel rows of tape which is reliable, simple and inexpensive to produce. The instant invention fulfills the above stated need by providing a tape applicator capable of applying two parallel stripes of tape, and also capable of use singly, by the removal of one of the tape roll frames. Of the two frames which are used to respectively mount tape roll drums, one of them has a handle which is used when making either one or two tape rows. The two frames are spaced apart adjustably by a threaded shaft passing through one frame and engageing the other and having an adjustment knob on one end.
Each of the frames defines a specialized applicator head having a leading applicator tongue which is a resilient element effective in pressing the tape against the surface to which it is to be applied. Behind the tongue is an arcuate strip of foam, and trailing the foam is a knife blade adjacent a pair of embracing arms encircling the tape path. The effect of the arcuate applicator heads permits the machine to be rolled over the heads to engage the blades.
An adjustable shoulder following guide is included which may be used in either the single or double tape mode. A magnetic shoulder-defining strip is also provided for use on vehicle bodies and other ferromagnetic surfaces to guide the machine, and another type of band, defining a shoulder and sequential central voids, can be used with masking tape on a non-magnetic surface to provide a reference for the machines's guide.